One Last Cry
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Uma paixão secreta pode causar muita dor.


**One last cry**

_Harry e Hermione_

Estava um dia realmente lindo do lado de fora do castelo, e nem mesmo Hermione iria perder a oportunidade de ficar sentada à sombra de uma árvore próxima ao lago com seus amigos, se distrair antes que começassem a estudar para os exames.

Havia algumas semanas que começara a notar Harry diferente, estava apaixonada por seu melhor amigo e não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele. Tantas vezes sonhou com o momento que diria tudo e Harry responderia que também sentia o mesmo. Mas como fazer esse sonho se tornar real, se não tinha coragem de contar toda a verdade?

Enquanto o medo não ia, Hermione aproveitaria todo o tempo que tivesse ao lado dele, só não sabia que esse tempo seria tão pouco. Aquele dia ía ficar na memória de Mione pra sempre. Cho Chang acabara de sair do castelo com as amigas, assim que se aproximou de onde estavam, Harry levantou de um salto e a puxou para conversarem, em particular. Hermione ficou olhando os dois e o que viu a fez perder o chão, não conseguia respirar, tudo o que fez foi sair correndo, direto pro salão comunal da Grifinória. Achou que ficaria sozinha lá, mas se enganou. Assim que passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, avistou alguns alunos do primeiro ano tentando colocar as tarefas em dia, então foi para o dormitório e a primeira coisa que fez foi escrever em seu diário.

_**Meus sonhos destruídos e meu coração partido**_

_**Estão se recuperando**_

_**Eu vi vocês de mãos dadas**_

_**Pertinho de outra pessoa**_

Mione chorava ao se lembrar da cena, demorou tanto pra perceber o que sentia, que agora era tarde demais. Não tinha com quem conversar, Gina e Malfoy não se desgrudavam, quase não via Rony, já que ele estava tentando se entender, ou se livrar, não sabia ao certo, de Lilá. E seu melhor amigo, acabava de se tornar seu grande amor. Mas o pior de tudo era que, mesmo assim, não dava pra conversar com ele. Com certeza ele e Cho não se separariam tão cedo. O que acontecia com ela? Nunca tivera problemas em ficar sozinha. Por que isso agora? Na verdade já estava acostumada com a companhia de Harry, eles e Rony se metiam em muitas encrencas juntos, desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e agora seu amigo, seu amor, não teria tempo para ela, muito menos para os problemas dela.

_**Agora, estou sentada aqui sozinha**_

_**Desejando que o que eu sinto fosse embora**_

_**Eu dei o meu melhor a você**_

_**Não há nada a fazer**_

Passou a tarde e a noite chorando em seu quarto, só percebeu que havia adormecido quando abriu os olhos e viu o céu claro e ensolarado. Apesar do dia estar extremamente bonito e convidativo, não sentia a menor vontade de sair, não queria comer, só queria chorar, precisava chorar. Não foi difícil quando tudo voltou à sua cabeça, via claramente, como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, bem na sua frente: Harry e Cho conversando, se aproximando, ele pegando na mão dela, ela se aproximando um pouco mais, Harry colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto, Cho a centímetros da boca de Harry e o beijo acontecendo.

Aquele cena se repetia várias e várias vezes na mente de Mione, como um filme, só que em câmera lenta, o que era muito pior. Começou a chorar novamente.

_**A não ser chorar pela última vez**_

_**Uma última vez**_

_**Antes de deixar tudo pra trás**_

_**Tenho que tirar você da minha mente**_

_**Dessa vez, parar de viver uma mentira**_

_**Acho que estou condenada a chorar pela última vez**_

Adormeceu, teve pesadelos em que Harry dizia que ela era só uma amiga e nunca gostaria dela do mesmo jeito que gostava de Cho. Acordou com Gina lhe cutucando e perguntando se estava tudo bem com ela.

- Tudo bem, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas logo passa.

- Eu estou achando você estranha Mione, não saiu desse quarto desde ontem à tarde. Não é melhor ir para Ala Hospitalar?

- Não é nada, é sério.

- Não vai descer pra almoçar?

- Só quando Gina lhe perguntou, foi que percebeu que não comia nada havia horas. E estava com fome.

- Vai na frente, eu vou ao banheiro primeiro.

- Eu vou com você.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Por mais que tentasse, a única coisa que Gina conseguiu foi deixar Hermione mais triste. Não de propósito, mas ela estava tão feliz que só falava como tinha sido maravilhoso ficar a manhã toda com o Draco, como o Draco a faz se sentir bem, de como ama Draco. Hermione adorava Gina, mas não aguentava todo esse amor pelo Malfoy.

Não conseguiu evitar de se sentar perto de Harry e Rony, eles já tinham guardado lugares para elas.

- Tudo bem Mione? - Foi a primeira coisa que Harry lhe perguntou, antes mesmo que se sentasse.

- Claro Harry, e com você? - Tinha perguntado só pra disfarçar, porque sabia que tudo estava ótimo com ele e Cho.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho uma novidade, eu í te contar ontem, mas você sumiu e não te vi mais o dia todo.

- O que é? - Perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Eu e Cho estamos namorando.

- Fico feliz por você Harry.

- Mione, você tá estranha.

- Impressão sua Rony.

_**Eu estava aqui, você estava lá**_

_**Acho que nunca concordaríamos**_

_**Enquanto o sol lhe traz luz**_

_**Eu preciso que a chuva me traga um pouco de amor**_

Tudo o que Hermione queria era sair logo dali, não estava se sentindo bem ao lado de Harry, ainda mais sabendo que a cada minuto olhava para a mesa da Corvinal para mandar beijo para a Cho. Precisava se distrair, e assim que voltasse para o salão comunal, começaria a estudar para os exames, nunca era cedo para começar. Todo o tempo que tivesse para se ocupar com alguma coisa, que não fosse pensasr em Harry, a ajudaria a passar o resto do ano letivo sem muitas dores de cabeça. Finalmente terminou de almoçar e quando estava se levantando Harry a impediu.

- Mione, fica aqui com a gente.

- Não Harry, vou estudar.

- Mas ainda faltam três mesem para os exames.

- Eu sei Ron, mas você me conhece.

- Tem certeza? Tá um dia lindo lá fora.

- Prefiro estudar. Vejo voês depois.

Hermione voltou para o dormitório das meninas e escreveu novamente em seu diário, antes de pegar os livros e as anotações. E mais uma vez se viu sozinha com toda a sua tristeza.

_**Ainda estou sentada, sozinha**_

_**Desejando que o que eu sinto fosse embora**_

_**Tenho que esquecer você**_

_**Não há nada a fazer**_

Passou toda a tarde sozinha e só saiu do dormitório porque não teve escolha, algumas meninas entraram e se instalaram lá para ouvir o que quer que Parvati tivesse para contar.

Achou um cantinho no salão comunal e continuou estudando, torcendo para não ser interrompida novamente. Tinha conseguido ficar sem pensar em Harry por quase uma hora e esperava não pensar nele até o fim da noite. Mas não deu muito certo, meia hora após retornar aos estudos, foi interrompida por uma enxurrada de vozes.

Gina e Rony foram as primeiras pessoas a entrarem no salão, Hermione ficou se perguntando onde estaria Harry.

- Oi Mione. O que tá fazendo?

- Estudando.

- Não desceu pra jantar. Por quê?

- Não estava com fome.

- Você ficou a tarde toda estudando?

- Fiquei.

- Qualquer dia o seu cérebro vai explodir.

- Cala a boca Rony.

- É sério, você precisa se distrair. A vida não é só estudo Mione.

- Eu sei disso Rony.

Vendo que não teria outra alternativa a não ser esquecer os livros, Hermione se juntou à conversa, ouvindo tudo o que tinha acontecido durante o dia e algumas vezes rindo da discussão de Gina e Rony quando eles discordavam em alguma coisa. Percebeu que senti falta daquilo, da convivência. Estava decidida a seguir em frente.

_**Eu sei que preciso ser forte**_

_**Porque ao meu redor a vida continua**_

_**Continua, continua e continua**_

Iria esquecer Harry Potter de qualquer jeito, sua paz de espírito dependia disso. Mas quando Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato percebeu que não seria nada fácil. Afinal, eles se veriam todos os dias, até o final do ano letivo. Só que no fim tudo daria certo, tinha certeza. As férias não demorariam a chegar e estando longe seria mais fáil esquecê-lo. Enquanto as férias não chegavam, aproveitaria ao máximo a companhia de seus amigos, esquecendo que via Harry com outros olhos, ou pelo menos, tentando.

_**Mas tenho que chorar uma última vez**_

_**Uma última vez**_

_**Antes de deixar tudo pra trás**_

_**Tenho que tirar você da minha mente**_

_**De uma vez por todas**_

_**Tenho vivido uma mentira**_

_**Acho que estou condenada a chorar pela última vez**_

Estefani Rose de S. Sampaio

06 de janeiro de 2007.


End file.
